Blowing Out the Fire
chV6DSBeI7k Plot Overview After a fierce battle between lone wolves, the Great Dragon of Konoha would successfully complete his mission in locating the Jashinist Leader in the Shadows — Shenron Uzumaki.Wolves in Wonderland Returning to Konoha safely but exhausted, Densetsu would have the relay crucial information to the Hokage. Hoping to use this information to their advantage, the shinobi World's strongest village awaits for the Unholy Army to arrive at their footsteps prepared for an all out war.Chaos Labyrinth Konoha While preparations are being made, Kirigakure would catch wind of this invasion and send two of their best shinobi —'Dǎiyì' and Raiden Narukami — to infiltrate Konoha in order to acquire unknown materials or information. Kirigakure Infiltration Blowing Out the Fire The has shined bright for centuries, incinerating all foes and forcing those who bare it to never give up. It has produced some of the World's the . It gives the weak strength and the strong confidence. It is a power that has seen nothing but victory since the , overpowering the . Its flames can warm the coldest of hearts and even cure wickedness. But like all good things, the Will of Fire must come to an end. It is time for a new era to start, an era where the ideals of shinobi are extinguished. It was time to end Konohagakure. The Shinobi World found relative peace for quite sometime after the Fourth Shinobi World War, but after the disappearance of some of the world's most famous faces, ties were broken and relationships were shattered. With turmoil between each of the Great Nations rising, the sudden appearance of the worst criminals —the Jashinist — made things much worse. The Reign of Terror had begun and every nation was a target on the Jashinist's hit-list. Small infiltrations had been consistent throughout the years but two major events would be what make the Immortal Army so infamous. First, the invasion of the Land of Earth — ending with the destruction of Iwagakure.Chaos Labyrinth This brought fear throughout each village. In more recent history, the invasion of the Land of Lightning — leading to the destruction of Kumogakure.Reaching for the Clouds The annihilation of the Village Hidden in the Clouds sent shockwaves throughout globe, causing even Konoha to act. Konohagakure shinobi would make it their mission to uncover the true secrets of this unpredictable army, and end this Reign of Terror. Initially they'd uncover nothing, until one shinobi — the Human Torch — would successfully locate the man who controlled everything from the shadows, Shenron Uzumaki. Not only would Densetsu uncover the Uzumaki's rank within the Jashinist society but he'd force Shenron to reveal a portion of his technique arsenal. While he successfully completed his mission and avoided any severe injuries, Densetsu ignited the long awaited conflict between the Konohagakure and the Immortal Army. In Land of Wind the skies had cleared as the brawl between Uchiha ended. The overcast has now shifted to the Land of Fire, where an invasion could happen at any point...A month...a week...a day — these thoughts would most likely be on the Hokage's mind as he acquired the news from . When would be the best time to invade the strongest village, well, when they'd least expect it... Not even an hour had passed since Densetsu had returned to the village, and the disease known as chaos had already made its way to Konoha. The rough woollen blanket of mottled grey covered the sky which reflected in the moods of the citizens. Suddenly, the grey clouds would be infused with a sinister purple chakra as massive projection of The Beautiful Demon appeared. The air would literally thicken as she made her presence known, causing fear to spread throughout the entire land. Her voice amplified, she'd address the entire Land. "The Will of Fire has illuminated this world long enough. A storm is coming and anything that tries to stop it will be destroyed. The Eternal Flame of Konoha, it's time for you to be blown out." At that moment the invasion had commenced. The storm had begun. But what came rushing down was not rain, but the Immortal Army itself. Hundreds of Jashinist would drop from skies dispersing the image of their deity. Any barrier protecting Konoha would be shattered, allowing them to flood in. But this was not all, from the ground emerged hundreds of artificial beings. Some would bare unique transcription seals, that would activate once they fully emerged. Those who did possess these seals would detonate, acting as suicide bombers, causing explosion to occur all over the village. One could estimate that over a thousand enemies had infiltrated Konoha alone, and are still continuously coming in. But Konoha was not only target, the entire Land of Fire was under siege, attacking the newly built and even small towns. It was pure chaos. The clouds had allowed only a hint of light to illuminate the village in this hour of chaos, and turmoil. The villagers seemingly scrambled to meet the invasion force falling from the skies, and sprouting from the fertile hearth; It was a surprise, and the citizens scavenged to find safety in this time of distress. The shinobi, if they were not busy with the enemies, were attempting to help calm the panic and get others to safety. From his office, Shikaniku effortlessly stared at the destruction before him, and in response, all he could do was chuckle at the sight of it. "Well, look." Shikaniku spoke, addressing the only other person in the room, his daughter. He turned his head back to face her, still wearing that same smug grin he was normally seen with. "It's raining Jashin. Haha." Cautiously erupting from his chair, Shikaniku grabbed his katanas off of his desk. "Shikahime." He gave her a pointed look. "Make sure you stay near me. I'll require your assistance." In a dark flash Shikaniku was on the roof of his manor. He blessed the village for positioning his home slightly beneath the overlooking faces of the previous hokage's, and his own. He looked up and winked at himself. Proceeding with his technique, Shikaniku's shadowed rebuked hundreds of wooden marionettes from its dark pits. Yet, as they all left, they took a piece of the shadow with them in their own shadow. When they were released, these puppets didn't collapse to the ground. They stood up straight, alert, and ready for their orders; some of them were different colors. A platoon of shinobi appeared before Shikaniku: a hyuga kunoichi, a yamanaka shinobi, an inuzuka, and an Aburame. Pulling a coordinate sheet from their inner pockets, and giving one to Shikaniku, they all sat down, focus on the objectives. The Hyuga was the first to speak. "Hokage Sama. I have some enemies at point B, insersection A twenty nine." Her Byakugan sparkled under the scarce light. "It's about twenty there." In that instant, a wave of puppets leaped from the roof of the building in the direction that the Hyuga had just reported. Simultaneously, Shikaniku turned to face the Yamanaka. "I want you to communicate to the villagers and shinobi forces that they have approximately twenty explosive units on route point B, insersection A twenty nine. I don't wany anyone caught in the crossfire. Obviously, I can't see that far into the village." Shikaniku gave his platoon a grin. "That's why I have you guys here to cover for that inability." In truth, Shikaniku had expected the lunatics to try to overwhelm Konohagakure with raw force. It was a tactic used by most if they had the resources to do so. Fortunately, Konoha had the resources to do so too, and instead of spending years devising artificial creatures, as they did in the previous war, all Shikaniku required was the shadow of his own heavenly face. The Aburame relayed orders, and the Inuzuka did so as well, and with each order another platoon of explosive puppets emerged to face the ongoing threat. All in the meanwhile, Shikaniku effortlessly sat on the manor. Shikahime nodded her consent. The young woman's russet hair moved slightly as she stood, her sapphire eyes boring holes into the chaos below. Her facial expression remained dead serious, before turning into a smirk. How her father remained so light-hearted and even narcissistic (that wink at the monument of himself had not escaped her attention) was beyond her. She watched her father summon a large squadron of puppets, all armed and awaiting their orders. "Using them already?" she asked while raising an eyebrow. She turned to survey the arriving platoon of shinobi. They were some of Konoha's finest, and would likely serve as key equalizers in this invasion. In her mind, Shikahime had already began analyzing the field as she stood with her father and the group. She watched score after score deploy into battle, knowing the explosive puppets capabilities. A grin slid onto her face, as she thought of a name for a new fuinjutsu + shadow technique that she had devised recently. Part of her wanted to test it on the invading forces, but she stayed her hand. Such times for experimenting would have to wait. Outside the gates a chuckle could be heard, a foul, maniacal chuckle. The laughter drifted over the town laying the chaos with the melody of madness. The shinobi keeping the gate intact shuddered as this wave swept over them. "What the hell is that?" One of them whispered. "Hopefully the wind." Another joked. As the others stared at the man who had the audacity to laugh in an invasion. As the soldiers bickered the last barrier on the gate shattered and the large wooden doors blasted open to reveal a single man. He was dressed in a yellow and black suit with a large black coat around him. His right eye was covered with an eyepatch and a top hat floated slightly above his yellow hair. In his right hand he twirled and obsidian black cane. "Well well well, look at these fine shinobi, such a shame they're already dead." He spoke to himself and laughed, once again covering the city in a blanket of madness. Without a word one of the shinobi charged him and found his sword snapped and body bisected by the man's cane, it seemed to have grown a razor edge. "Good game." The madman spoke as he pointed his cane forwards and the camouflaged army of Jashinists finally revealed themselves as they flooded in from the major entrances of Konoha. The sudden appearance and large amounts would stun the entrance guards, slaughtering those who protected it. The madman then pointed his cane to the air and out of it shot many fireballs that rained on the city like mortars. Fire rained from the clouds above, and began to decimate the Village of Fire, a joke in itself. The one who peered through the windows of his home was Yasaki Hatake. After receiving information of the destruction of two very important nations, he knew it was a matter of time before the cultists would arrive at the entrance of Konoha. What he hadn't known was that they'd be falling from the skies, and entering through the earth. He continued to watch as the forces marched through the village, killing, reveling in the blood of others. Racing to attack them were colored puppets, followed by trails of black shadows. He could immediately make the connection that the Hokage were sending his puppets to dispose of them, but the cultists were powerful in their own right. With the chaos, laughter danced alongside it, grabbing the attention of the young man. In his heart, he felt the urge to fight back against the enemies threatening his home, the home of many others, the home of future generations. For someone to laugh as they slaughtered innocent people, it fueled his anger. Being dressed in a robe meant for relaxation, Yasaki rushed to where his shinobi attire had been hidden. He retrieved his forehead protector, and wiped the dirt from it's metal plate. It had been there through many of his battles, and it would be with him then. He wasted no time changing and when he did finish, he mentally prepared himself for the monstrosities he would encounter outside. He took a breath, and entered the fray. If there was anyone he'd need to find quickly, it was his brother. While Yasaki was skilled alone, no force could halt the power of the Sōryū (蒼龍, Twin Dragons). In the midst of the raising calamity, a lone soldier stood atop the Hokage Monument --his eyes fell down upon his home -- the village hidden by leaves was under the assault of the Jashinist resistance, events that resembled much of incidents in other great nations. As a Shugokage, Katoku spent much of his time attempting to gain intelligence on the massively growing superpower. He, more than anyone, knew that the time for Konoha's "downfall" was near. However, such events were far from his mindscape as of late. Winds of the atmosphere began to cool his heated and exposed physique, he sighed with slight annoyance while softly rubbing circles into the sides of his skull. A little distance from him, a slight giggle echoed, followed by a voice recalling him to resume unfinished business. "I never noticed how cute your rump looks until now," the sweet voice mused. Sucking his teething disappointedly, Katoku turned away from the edge of the cliff, rushing back to his aroused lover in a panicked demeanor. "Sumire, we'll have to finish this later," Katoku mumbled slipping his attire onto his nude body. Once he had been fully clothed, Katoku planted a single kiss upon the woman's cheek. And with that, he had gone to join the fray --appearing within the heart of the village-- ready to defend his country. A ray of light would break the cluster of clouds and make landfall in a specific part of the village. The ray of light was the exact same one used to drop the hundreds of Jashinist in the beginning of the raid. As light disappeared and the dust cleared, a white haired man with devilish white eyes would emerge from the point of entry. He took a few steps and stopped. Iori listened to the chaos that was transpiring around him and could see the utter destruction that occurred in what was his former home. He looked at the home in front of him and could do nothing but reminiscence on what was his former life here in Konoha. Looking to his left and then to his right he would find himself in the part of the village that was specifically home to his clan, the Hyūga. To the right was where the main house lived, and to the left the branch house. The wind of chaos would brush across his face turn him to the right, starting him on a path that would lead to nothing but more chaos in the village. The palms of the medical-nin remained planted on the back of the man that had relayed the crucial information to Konoha, healing him of the internal strain he had incurred while fighting the true head of the Jashin Army, Shenron Uzumaki. And now, his mysterious female accomplice had brought the inevitable battle into existence, the Invasion of Konoha. From inside the building, the sounds of war became erupted, as movement exploded around Densetsu in the infirmary, doctors heading to their posts and shinobi leaving the protected interiors to aid in the defence of the village outside. Densetsu's closed eyes opened up as he stood up, the female medic behind him attempted to voice protest—before being silenced by Densetsu's raised, open hand. His eyes already held the Sharingan, as he slung the sheathe of his katana across his back, strapping his weapons pouches back into, position. He had been tended to immediately after returning, and most of his chakra had already returned now, as well as his energy; but most importantly, the Will of Fire burned every stronger in his heart. Grabbing his mask on the table, he turned behind to nod a silent 'thank you' to the medic who had been healing him, before turning to the left, where his wife and two of his sons stood. Another loud blast erupted, even closer than before, rattling the building, but before he could even say a word to this portion of his family that had not left the hospital during the Jashin Projection, his wife had already grabbed his hands, her eyes facing the floor. "I've never been one to stop you all these years, no matter how dangerous your callings to uphold justice have been, but please, promise me especially this time," she paused briefly, allowing her natural brown eyes to peer into the ferocious red eyes of her husband as she tightened her grip on his palms, "promise me that you'll come back to me, come back to us; Densetsu." Densetsu let out a small smile as he held the eyes of his only lover in his own, rubbing her fingers softly with his thumbs—knowing as well as his wife did, that fighting this enemy would not guarantee his life, at all. "I will, but it's a two way promise. Make me some healthy salad dish at home once all of this is over," he stated, with a chuckle, which drew another giggle from his wife, as they let go of each other's fingers. He slipped his mask on, as it closed with a soft hiss, before now turning to face his two sons. "Juro, Teishi, you stick with your mother no matter what, and aid with the evacuations." He stated with a pointed finger and hard tone, just as another explosion ripped across the panic stricken atmosphere, just outside the hospital. Way too close. "Go, GO!!" Densetsu shouted as he surged towards the exit, his family falling backwards as they moved civilians away from the huge glass doors and windows. Upon reaching the outside, the first sight Densetsu was met with was the sight of a wild figure touching down straight in front of him, cloaked in black and armed with a spear. The Chūnin closest to the man swung her blade across him, catching him across the chest. A critical hit. His blood splashed on the young girl, but he didn't fall, instead sporting a save grin across his visage as both her eyes and the eyes of the other ninja around the courtyard widened in horror, unable to comprehend the power of an immortal, even as he brought spear towards her throat—but Densetsu was no stranger to immortals. With an effortless shift, he materialized in between the two, blade intercepting the man's spear with a mild parry, opening the man's defenses briefly enough for Densetsu to go for gold, bringing his blade through the neck of the man, lopping it off. The body crumpled and the head rolled, expletives spewing forth from the severed head's foul tongue. But Densetsu was having none of that; driving his blade into the man's mouth and severing his tongue. "Go for the heads, limbs and spine, they're immortal, but they're as susceptible to immobilization as any of us. We are at war, never forget." He stated, loud enough for them to hear. Another explosion emerged just across the street, as a house went in flames, just as several dozen terrifying one eyed creatures began burrowing their way from the grounds in front of the hospital. The shinobi defending the hospital gazed on wide eyed in horror, as these visually unsettling creatures howled and snarled in voices resembling demons, instead of men. "Not good, but I think..." He grinned behind the mask, "...I can handle this." But to tackle the entirety of the invading forces, Densetsu knew he'd need backup, especially to push these creatures back. "If it ain't a party without Kan, I dunno what is." He said, as his right arm became enveloped in flame, firing a stream of flames into the skies as a signal to his countryman and friend. Upon massive movement outside the village, Kan grabbed his black cloak, passing himself as he approached the door, anticipating the long awaited attack on the loyal village he has called home for decades. "They finally make their move, so now it's finally time to make mine. I need to get to Densetsu." Kan thought to himself. Walking up the few steps towards the door, Kan would glace at his loving wife, sister of the founder of the village, a living reminder of the will that burns brightly within the hearts of all fellow Konoha shinobi. "Naomi, you know what to do... I love you and I'll see you when this is all over." he stated as she smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Having worked hard to traverse his way up while earning his fellow clansmen a place they too could call home, Kan wasn't about to give it up to the sinister foes he would soon encounter. Exiting his house, could see a massive gate that had yet to be breached. Deciding to guard it, he would quickly appear near it. As the massive doors flew open before smashing heavily into the sides of the thick walls, Kan could clearly feel the invaders as the wind flew pass and in-between their bodies, without even opening his eyes. In short, he didn't need to see nor hear them at all to know they were there as he quickly spun around while pulling out and spreading his blue colored fan. With a sudden, quick fling, Kan unleashed an immense blast of wind that would effectively blow back the Jashinist with tremendous force while blowing the doors off the village walls as the entire area before him was cleared of anything that was previously there, leaving the space burden and empty. Peering around him, he could feel the elegant and acrobatic movements of the invaders through the free-flowing wind as they seemingly positioned themselves around him unnoticed. Kan turned and began walking towards his home when the Jashinists made their move. Thinking he didn't noticed them, one jashinist, whom appeared to be female based off of hair and facial imprints, attacked Kan with a blade, coming from the right of him as she aimed for his head. While this occurred, a male jashinist came at Kan from behind with a triple headed spear while to the left, another male jashinist came at him with a scythe. On cue, all three jashinist thrusted and swung their respective weapons at the man as he stepped forward. Flipping forward, Kan kicked the spear into the air as his skillfully pulled his legs back, avoiding the sword and scythe, much to the surprise of the attackers. kicking one leg back, Kan broke the weapons with tremendous strength as he then utilizing the handstand position he was in to spin around rapidly before planting the bottom of his boots into the faces of the jashinist, sending them flying. Upon landing, the jashinist became visible. Flipping upright, Kan walked over to the spear wielding jashin-slave and picked him up using the wind. As he could feel more jashinist close in, he opened his eyes to see the single eye on the white mannequin. Looking at him, Kan could see the very life within the monstrosity as well as the man that created them, before snapping its neck. After snapping its neck, the neck simply repaired itself afterwards before the creature uttered nonsense. "Immortals, eh?. I guess they say it takes one to know one..." he said before taking using the wind around him to immobilize every jashinist around the area he was in. Using the wind, Kan increased the pressure to immense levels as he levitated them into the air, crushing them under immense pressure as he sensed air being heated from afar. Using the wind in the area as his eyes, Kan quickly identified the shinobi as none other than Densetsu. "That's my cue..." Kan thought, closing his eyes as his body and black clothing vanished into the wind ,like smoke, in an elegant and graceful fashion. "I'm coming old friend..." As of now, there are two opposing sides to this invasion — the Immortal Army and Land of Fire. Each person fighting for one side or the other. But what few would know is, everything was about to change. In a remote region of the Land of Fire sat the head of the Jashinist Cult — Asuna Kurama. Watching through the eyes of her army, Asuna spectated the from distance. "Konoha's finest have finally entered the battlefield. I believe it's time for for the real show to begin." she uttered. Not a second later, her trusted partner would materialize, "It is done my lady.". A sinister grin would appear on Asuna's face in response. Sealing her eyes for a brief moment, she thought to herself. "Now, let's see who's strategy works better ehh Shenny-kun" Raising her right arm, she'd make the seal of confrontation or the semi-tiger hand seal initiating her massive technique. "Let the games begin". At that moment, an intangible shockwave rushed through the Land of Fire. Every person who either heard or saw the projection of Asuna would be caught in powerful genjutsu known as . Already a powerful technique on its own, when used at the hands of the Queen of Deception it reaches a tier near the level of the eternal dream. Empowered the her unique Kekkei Genkai, those who are not of equal genjutsu caliber would have no chance of escape. It was more powerful than any previous variation. In the eyes of the fallen, everyone was foe. It was time for true war. Back at Konoha, shinobi and citizens alike would find themselves slaughtering one another. The Immortal Jashinist seemed to be immuned to the genjutsu effects allowing them to continue on their path with no hesitation. The citizens of konoha would find themselves contributing to the destruction of their nation. The only way to beat a village especially the strongest of villages would be the removal of their strongest asset — unity. Asuna's will had polluted the minds of thousands and if this would continue the Land would find itself destroyed within the hour. The Queen Watched from the distance, amused with herself. Trivia *This is a closed roleplay for users in the Chaos Labyrinth storyline. All events that take place during this roleplay only effect the Chaos Labyrinth plot. References